disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Princess Anna is the main protagonist in the upcoming 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. She will be voiced by Kristen Bell. She will join the Disney Princess line-up making her the twelfth Disney Princess.Disney Magazines Editorial Calendars Official Disney Bio "Anna is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she’s also the most optimistic and caring person you’ll ever meet. She longs to reconnect with her sister, Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. When Elsa accidentally unleashes a magical secret that locks the kingdom of Arendelle in an eternal winter, Anna embarks on a dangerous adventure to make things right. Armed with only her fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude and her faith in others, Anna is determined to save both her kingdom and her family." Background Princess Anna is a member of a royal family and the younger sister of Elsa. Whilst Elsa is known to be both beautiful and elegant and is loved by the townspeople, Anna remains as some what of a free spirit. Elsa is both a queen in mind manner and appearance whilst Anna is happy to play the fun-loving younger sister role. Though Anna is very flawed she is wonderfully warm and optimistic, much unlike Elsa who is cold and fearful, Anna and Elsa are opposites in every way possible. Anna has a very close relationship with her elder sister until this bond is shattered by Anna messing up at Elsa's coronation, leading to Elsa revealing her powers over ice and snow and accidentally cursing the kingdom. Physical Appearance Anna is a beautiful young girl with a slender figure and fair complexion. She has blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids, and has a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa the Snow Queen). She also has a platinum blonde streak on the right side of her hair, which she had even since she and Elsa were little. Her signature outfit consists of a medium-length, dark blue dress with a black bodice, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears a magenta cape with a matching magenta cap. Theme Parks Beginning in the fall of 2013, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa will have meet and greets at Disneyland and Walt Disney World, as well as Disneyland Paris in the winter. The exact locations have not been divulged as of July. Trivia *Anna is based on Gerda from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale. *Anna will be the first Disney Princess to have a biological relative as the film's villain, not counting Ariel, who was originally going to have Ursula as her aunt. **However, it's confirmed that Elsa will not be the villain at all, since contrary to how most adaptations portray her, the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale was not intended to be evil at all, which means that the real ''villain of her film will be someone else. *Anna will be the 12th member in the official line-up, and will be the third freckled and third computer animated princess after Rapunzel and Merida. *Even though the animation format has yet to be known, she'll be the third to have her movie be released in Disney Digital 3D. *Anna will be the 4th Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida). *Anna is the second Disney Princess with strawberry-blonde hair, the first being Cinderella. *Anna will be the 3rd Disney Princess to have any siblings (first is Ariel, second is Merida), and the 1st to only have one. She also will be the 2nd Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, Ariel being the 1st. Anna will also be the first ever Disney Princess to have a fellow Disney Princess as a sister. *It is unknown if Anna has a classic ballgown, which can be used as her franchise outfit. *Anna will be the 3rd Disney Princess to wear boots, the first being Belle in ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Pocahontas in her sequel film, as well as in her redesign. *Anna will be the 2nd Disney Princess to have her hair in pigtail braids, Cinderella being the first. *Anna is the third Princess to have a green dress. The first was Belle, and the second was Tiana. Gallery Anna.png|An early concept art of Anna. Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg|The First exclusive concept image! Tumblr_mrhes6lcbA1ryobpeo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo8_1280.jpg annafrozen.png Tumblr_mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo6_1280.jpg 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg Princess-Anna-disney-princess-33066121-332-557.jpg Anna_Princess_of_Arendelle.jpg Anna_meeting_Hans.jpg Hans_with_his_horse_helping_Anna.jpg Anna,_Kristoff_and_Sven.jpg Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg Bvcgbv.jpg ,nfccdd.jpg Ggfdcv.jpg Anna_or_Elsa.jpg 968991_683090338384622_392939538_n.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna_INFINITY.jpg|Anna's concept art in Disney INFINITY Hr Frozen 11.jpg Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg Anna_Disney_Infinity.png|Anna in Disney INFINITY References Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters Category:Upcoming Category:Magic Users Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Living characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Norwegian characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Iconic characters